Lost siblings Part 2
by Lune the dragon
Summary: Cynder runs from the temple but Demos wont let her go by herself. Now the two live on there own but will there lives get better? this story follows what happens when Cynder leaves the Temple R@R complet
1. Keeping her safe

**Here is the first chapter to my second Story. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro cannon characters. I only own Demos.**

**00000**

**Keeping Her Safe**

Demos was standing in a circular room. The surrounding area was brightly lit with green torches that lined the room, yet even with this light a large part of the room was dark. In the dark part of the room Demos could just make out the outline of what appeared to be a throne, and what appeared to be a figure sitting in said throne. Suddenly a green orb appeared just above the throne, and heavy laugh resonated in the room.

"Foolish dragon, you have only prolonged your doom," said the figure with a heavy voice.

"I will never serve him. We stopped his plans before and we can do it again," replied Demos.

The figure laughed evilly as he stood up and walked out from the shadows, revealing his scared face. Demos recognized who he was staring at. It was Gaul. Demos immediately felt hatred for the ape as he remembered that it was he who had killed his mother and tortured his sister.

"Do you not remember that it was your sister who killed her own kind? She who had destroyed many families to prevent the purple dragon from being born. She had done so much damage. They will demand that blood be paid for the losses of there loved ones," said the ape king sounding delighted at the thought.

Demos knew his words to be true. Not everyone would be as sympathetic as Spyro. Some would even try to kill if there were given the chance to. Demos grew worried as he remembered the last thing his mother had asked of him.

"No. I won't let any one harm her. I made a promise to my mom, and I intend to keep it!" yelled Demos in anger.

"Try little dragon, try," taunted Gaul.

Gaul raised his staff and the crystal at the top glowed brighter as it charged up.

"Your sister belongs to the dark master," whispered Gaul.

**00000**

Demos suddenly woke up from his nightmare. He was breathing heavily when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure moving. Demos quickly realized it was a dragon. He saw that the dragon's scales were dark much like his making it easier for the dragon to move almost unnoticed in the dark.

"Cynder?" asked Demos confused.

The dragon jumped and let out a small shriek of surprise. Demos walked closer and saw Cynders pale green eyes shine in the dark.

"What are you doing Cynder?" asked Demos worried.

"I can't stay her Demos. Not after what I've done to you and the guardians, and especially Spyro. I have to find my place in this world and its not here," replied Cynder sadly.

Demos was surprised. He had never known Cynder had blamed herself. Demos sighed. He had not wanted to say this to Cynder for fear of upsetting her but he know that this was the only way to get through to her.

"Cynder the day I died, I saw the ancestors, but I also saw mom. She was beautiful and she was so kind. That day the ancestors gave me a new life, but I also promised mom something. I told her I would always protect you. I failed that once before you were born, but now I can keep my promise," said Demos with a soft and caring tone much like the one his mother used when she spoke with him.

There were tears in Cynders eyes, as Demos spoke and it was clear that she was touched by what he had said.

"You're only saying that because you promised mom," cried Cynder lightly.

"I say it because I love you. Your all I have in this world," replied Demos

Cynder leaned in and embraced Demos in a hug using her wings to wrap around his body. Demos was caught off guard and was a little uncomfortable but he none the less wrapped his wings around Cynder and returned her hug. They stayed like this for awhile until Cynder stopped crying, after which Demos looked to his younger sister with a caring expression.

"Where are we going then?" asked Demos.

Cynder was caught off guard by the question. She had not thought about where she would go; only that she would get away from the dragon temple. She stopped and thought it over, trying to remember a place to go, but Cynder was at a loss for words. Finally Cynder came up with an idea.

"We'll follow the silver river until we come across a village or town," replied Cynder a little unsure of her answer, but as she looked at Demos she could see the respect he had for her.

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find someplace for us to stay," said Demos.

With the Cynder walked for the exit with Demos on her heals. The two had walked past the training arena and crept past the guardians where they made there way slowly to the garden. As the two walked into the garden Demos noticed that there was a small statue. Demos stopped Cynder from walking ahead.

"I'll scout ahead and make sure it's safe," said Demos. Cynder nodded and waited as Demos walked ahead.

Demos noticed that as he walked in the garden there were many toad weeds, small fungi creatures that ate small insects. He determined that they were no real big threat but he none the less took care of them. With a quickly slash of his claws he sent the small creatures scurrying away into hiding. Demos walked back to where he had left Cynder. As he walked back he started to hear voices. Intrigued, he hid and listened to what was being said.

"I'm leaving Spyro. I don't belong here," came Cynders voice. "After all I've done. All I've put you through…I can't stay."

"Cynder nobody blames you for what happened," replied Spyro sincerely.

"I do. Speak for yourself," came the voice of Sparx.

"Sparx," said Spyro annoyed.

"No Sparx is right. And every day that goes by I'm reminded of it," said Cynder sadly.

Spyro, your place is here. Your destiny is here, but mine is somewhere out there for me to find," said Cynder her sad tone only deepening.

"Cynder I don't want you to go," said Spyro awkwardly.

"Goodbye Spyro" said Cynder as she walked off.

At this time Demos decided to come out of hiding and quickly walked to Cynder. He tried to look fine but after what he had heard, he was shaken. His sister would always blame herself for what had happened, and nothing would ever change that.

"Ready to go?" asked Cynder still with sad tone.

"Yea just some toad weeds nothing to worry about," replied Demos. "Hey are you ok?" asked Demos worried.

"Yea I'm fine. Let's just go," replied Cynder trying her best not to cry.

Demos wanted to talk to her, but he knew it would only upset her more. The two navigated there way through the garden, battling the occasional toad weed that worked up the courage to confront them. When at last the two made there way to the exit, they took to the sky, and followed the silver river in hopes of finding a nice place to stay.

**00000**

They flew all night unable to find shelter, but as the sun was coming up, they found it harder to stay in the air. Both Demos and Cynder was exhausted. They had not gotten much sleep when they left the temple and on top of that they had flown none stop. Tempers were wearing thin and there energy was slowly diminishing.

"Cynder we need to land soon," said Demos trying, and failing to sound as if he was not tired.

"What?" asked Cynder not able to hear him over the wind.

Demos was frustrated and tired. He was ready to snap at Cynder for running off, but he soon remembered her conversation with Spyro. Suddenly Demos felt bad for being angry at his sister; after all she just wanted to get away so she could not cause any more problems.

"I said we need to land soon!" replied Demos raising his voice above the wind. It was evident in his voice that he was nearly ready to pass out.

Both Demos and Cynder kept there eyes open. The were flying in between two mountains that the silver river ran through when suddenly Cynder shouted out to Demos

"Over there!" she said as

Demos followed her unsure of her decision as there was a village two miles North of her spot. As Demos landed, he saw that his sister had chosen well. The surrounding area was covered in sand and the silver river flowed by slowly. On the sand were small holes made by sand crabs and crawdads. Demos knew that this would only be a temporary home for them.

Cynder lowered her head to the water and drank deeply from the silver river. It was not until then that Demos realized that his mouth and throat were very dry. Demos walked over to the river as well and followed his sister's lead by drinking as if he had not drunken in days. Once the two had finished, Cynder went to enter the cave when Demos stopped her.

"Wait up. We need to make sure nothing lives in there before we go strolling in like we own the place," commented Demos

Cynder nodded and took on a defensive stance. Demos walked into the cave being careful where he stepped so as not to alert any that might lurk within. With Demos in front and Cynder watching behind them it made it almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on the two, yet the sun was not bright enough so they found it hard to see in the darkness. They searched the small cave up and down and found that even though the cave was empty someone had once used it as shelter due to the pile of burnt sticks.

After they swept up and down the cave several times they decided it was safe to sleep here. Cynder lay on the ground. Demos on the other hand went back outside to the shallow end of the silver river. There he waited for several minutes. Finally a small fish darted I between his legs, and Demos quickly lashed out with his tail blade spearing the fish in its body. Demos used this technique to obtain a small amount of fish. After which he divided up his catch.

Demos walked back into the cave and woke up Cynder. At first she was slightly angry, but once Demos explained he had breakfast for her she was happy as she realized she was starving. Followed her brother from the cave and saw the fish. At first she was unsure of eating raw fish, but she soon found that she liked the taste of it.

Once Demos had finished eating his share of fish he went into the cave to sleep. Cynder on the other hand decided to explore the surrounding area. Cynder took to the air, and flew over the mountains. Unknowingly Cynder was flying in the direction of the nearby village. It was not until Cynder was flying right over the village that she realized her mistake. Cynder quickly turned around and flew back to Demos hoping that none had seen her.

**00000**

The sun had been up for some time now. A young cheetah villager was running through the village trying to get out when suddenly. A shadow passed over him. He quickly looked up, and barley saw the shape of some creature quickly turning in the air and flying off. The young cheetah was confused. The creature had a large looking body as well as a long tail. There was only one creature that had a body like that but the young cheetah had thought them all to be killed by Cynder.

The young Cheetah quickly pushed and shoved his way past his fellow villagers trying desperately to follow what he thought was a dragon, but it was to late the dragon had already flown out of sight. The young cheetah quickly decided that the dragon had flown to the south.

The young cheetah rushed home to tell his parents about what he had seen.

**00000**

**I have posted the chapter to my next story sooner than I thought I would. I am going to give you all a spoiler. This story is mostly about what happened to Cynder (along with Demos) after she left the temple. **

**Enjoy Please R&R.**


	2. Just staying alive

**I would like to say I am so sorry for taking so long to post this next chapter I had writers block so bad but I have overcome it and I have so much planned for the upcoming chapters. I think I should clarify some small things real quick. Some of you may notice that Cynder is not herself from a dawn of the dragon. In this story she learns to be a leader and not a follower. I am slowly building up her personality from a small and scared dragon to a confident dragoness. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro cannon characters such as Spyro Cynder Sparx or the guardians. **

**00000**

**Just Staying Alive**

Cynder had just gotten back from exploring the area the sun had risen in the sky as the time was now noon. Demos was still sleeping peacefully. Cynder stared at him amazed. She had tortured him and he slept peacefully. Cynder quietly went to walk over to him to sleep when she stepped on the remains of a fish causing its bones to snap. Instantly Demos shoot up taking a fighting stance, but he stopped when he saw Cynder standing in the cave entrance.

"Sorry," Cynder said quietly.

"Where were you?" asked Demos worry overpowering his anger.

"I went for a little flight over the village nearby," replied Cynder causing Demos to suddenly jump up from his place on the ground.

"Were you seen?" asked Demos starting to get nervous.

"What? No, at least I don't think I was," said Cynder confused.

"Cynder me and you have to leave right now," Said Demos rushing to the entrance of the cave.

Cynder followed him out of the entrance of the cave.

"Where will we go? Were too tired to fly far," Spoke Cynder.

Demos realized she was right, but he knew that for Cynders safety they would have to go somewhere else. He could not wait around and hope no one had seen her. It was too big a risk, and if there was one thing he had learned over the years it was not to take big risks unless you were certain you could handle the situation. Demos tried to think of a way for them to stay when his eyes lingered over to a bush growing with what appeared to be red berries.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind, but he was unsure if it would work or not. Demos shook his head in frustration, his plan had to work or they would both be in trouble.

"Cynder follow me," said Demos as he walked over to the bush full of berries.

**00000**

After an hour Demos stood back from his sister and looked her over. Her body was colored a deep red as her scales were stained from the juice of the berries. He smiled as he realized that if he did not know it was Cynder in front of him he would not recognize her, even her birth mark had been covered.

"Ok now it's your turn," said Cynder.

"What? No one knows me, why would I need to hide my scale color?" Asked Demos confused.

"We want to be careful," replied Cynder thinking she was being smart about the situation.

Demos thought about it and realized that if they look alike then someone might connect the two and they could be caught. The more Demos thought about it the more he knew she was right. He hesitated for a moment before agreeing to be smeared with berry juice.

Cynder had Demos face a certain way so she could smear the berries on him. As soon as she touched him with the berries a small chill went through his body and he shivered.

"Are you alright?" asked Cynder.

"I'm fine it's just…the juice from the berries are a little cold," replied Demos.

Cynder continued to spread the juice over Demos's body as it slowly stained his scales red, all the while Demos was shivering. This process took slightly longer than it did Cynder due to the fact that Demos was slightly bigger. Finally Cynder was finished and Demos walked over to the river to look at himself.

His scales were now stained red. He looked the same yet somehow different, but whatever it was he felt weird, like he was someone else.

"Wow you look so different than before," said Cynder almost in a happy tone.

"Yea it's a good thing I don't have to look like this forever," replied Demos in a playful tone.

"I kind of like the way you look," said Cynder admiring her work.

"Ok look if we get caught we need a story. Were brother and sister, we ran away from our village when it was attacked by apes and now were looking for a new home. If anyone asks about a dragon flying over there village, we'll tell them it was me and I was searching for food, understand?" asked Demos as he went through the story.

"Yes I understand, but what if they think we are lying?" Asked Cynder worried.

"Let me do all the talking. I have gotten good at lying to you when you were….never mind," said Demos as he realized he had almost brought up Cynders painful past.

With their new disguises Cynder and Demos went ahead and followed the river out of the canyon where they were met with mushroom trees. As the two walked Demos was consciously planning ways to escape if danger were to present itself. He mentally took in the firmness of the soil and made sure to determine if it was soft enough to throw into someone's eyes. He also noted his surroundings planning flight patterns to use in order to get out of the mushroom forest.

As he took all this in he forgot to do something very important, Demos had forgotten to make sure they were not being watched. He was watching the branches on the trees but was not paying attention to the ground.

"Demos listen to me!" yelled Cynder causing Demos to break his concentration.

Demos was frustrated with Cynder but when he noticed her panting he realized she had been calling his name for some time.

"Sorry, what was it you were saying?" asked Demos understanding her frustration at him.

"I said I think were being watched," replied Cynder scared.

"What? Are you sure?" Asked Demos

"I'm positive I heard some bushes move earlier and then I swear I saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at us from the shadow of a tree,"

"We need to move now and find a place to hide," replied Demos keeping his voice low incase Cynder really had seen someone. "Once in hiding we stay there till dark and we move somewhere else."

Demos picked up the pace as he was now jogging through the forest; Cynder was right behind him trying to keep up. Again Demos thought of escape routes but this time he paid more attention to his surroundings. He soon realized that Cynder was right, as he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at him from the shadows.

Suddenly another pair of eyes shone in the shadows this time a glowing green color. Demos mentally cursed as he realized there was more than one person after them.

"Pick up the pace!" yelled Demos as he started to sprint instead of jog.

Cynder tried to match his pace but was a few feet behind him. Demos had to admit he thought she would have been slower.

Suddenly Demos heard footsteps behind him. He knew it was not Cynders footsteps he heard as she made a distinct rhythm when she ran whoever was behind them were running on two feet and not four. They ran past trees making sure to dodge trees and hoping Cynder was doing the same.

A quick peek behind him confirmed both his hopes and fears. Cynder was following Demos and was successfully dodging trees but they were being followed by cheetah like anthro people. Demos turned around and quickly stopped in his tracks while kicking up dirt. In front of him was a large net tied up to the base and tip of a tree.

Cynder did not have the time to stop and ended up crashing into Demos knocking him into the dirt.

Demos picked himself up off the ground and turned in time to see two cheetahs stop a few yards away from him and Cynder. Demos hoped that there disguise was working. He quickly stood up and stood in front of Cynder trying to protect her.

The two cheetahs looked at each other confused.

"Get away," said Demos in a strong voice.

"Whoa cool it pip squeak. We're just trying to figure something out," replied the cheetah on the left.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the second cheetah.

By this time Cynder had stood up and was looking at the cheetah. She was scared yet when she looked at the two she felt as if they were only trying to help.

"Demos maybe we can trust them. Maybe they can help us, just long enough so we can rest a little," whispered Cynder.

Demos turned to Cynder and whispered so that only she could hear.

"Cynder we can't trust anyone. Do you know what they would do If the found out who you really were?" asked Demos more angry at them being caught them at Cynder.

"We don't have to tell them the truth, but we can't stay out here in the open. We need help and they could provide it."

Demos was torn. His sister had been right before but at the same time he trusted his instincts more than hers. He wanted to believe his sister, but he could not risk losing her. He had promised to keep her safe and he would not fail. Suddenly he had an idea. Demos turned to the two cheetahs with his best pleading eyes he could make.

"We need help," said Demos in a defeated tone.

"We're here to help," said the first cheetah.

"Tell us what happened little one," said the second cheetah.

Demos began to tell them his made up story about living in a lost village deep in the mushroom forest, He told them about the fake village being destroyed by apes. Demos found it hard to fake his crying so instead to help him he added a little truth. He told them about his mother trying to save them when Gaul spotted them and killed there mother. Remembering this made tears well up in the back of his eyes and he did his best to stop them but it still made him appear to be sad and in turn helped convince the cheetah.

The cheetah agreed to help them and give them food and shelter for the night. The cheetah had asked them their names and Demos unable to lie about his name told them the truth but lied about Cynders name telling them her name was Nina.

The cheetah led the two back to their village, but suddenly a bush moved aside and an ugly canine face. He watched as the four walked away back to the village. He suddenly retreated back into the bush and ran back to his captain to report what he had seen. He ran past trees and got into a small boat. Suddenly the boat was lifted up by magic and carried the ugly creature into the sky.

Past the clouds there was a fleet of large floating boats. The small row boat went for the largest of the boats and landed on the deck. The ugly canine creature ran under deck and went through a large wooden door marked captain.

"Sir I have news. Two dragons were seen with two cheetah scouts. They were entering the village and I believe the crowd would enjoy some dead dragons," said the small scout.

In the shadows a large figure leaned forward.

"This is interesting….we move the raid up to tomorrow morning."

**00000**

**That is the second chapter. Again so sorry for taking so long please enjoy and review. **


	3. No peace for the Night

**I do not want to seem desperate but some of you lack detail in what you like about the stories. If you take a few minutes of your time to tell me what you like about the story and what you don't like then I can improve. Without your help I am only working on trail and error. You do not have to but it would be appreciated, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro cannon characters I only own Demos. **

**00000**

**No peace for the night**

Just ahead of Demos and Cynder were large walls constructed of thick wooden spikes that stuck out of the ground and stones that could barely been seen in between the cracks of the spikes. There were large towers on each side of the entrance. Each with one cheetah with a bow standing in the windows bows ready.

Demos and Cynder walked past the large entrance to the cheetah village and into the residential district of the village. The walls of the huts where weaved together with reeds while the interior was made of wood from trees.. The huts themselves were very small as they probably accommodated one or two people at a time.

Cynder marveled at the sights before her. She took in the beauty of the village and the different cheetah living there. Demos on the other hand was busy working out a plan to leave when the time called for it.

Most of the villagers had not noticed the two dragons being escorted by two cheetah guards, but those that did, stopped and stared. A small chill ran through Demos, causing him to break his concentration. He quickly looked at the villagers. Some villager's busy working stopped and looked at the two dragons as well.

Demos saw mixed feelings in the villagers. Some were happy to see dragons alive while others were angry at the sight of the dragons. Demos could not blame them; the dark master had ruined the name of dragons when he made Cynder evil. She had caused much damage and ruined many lives, which was something that would not soon be forgotten.

The cheetah guards led Demos and Cynder to the center of the residential district. The hut that stood there was a little larger than most other huts. Demos wondered why this was when suddenly a cheetah wearing much finer robes than those around him walked out from the hut.

He eyed the two young dragons. His feelings on the two were unknown as he kept a straight face showing neither signs of joy or anger.

"So which one of you flew over my village?" asked the cheetah with a neutral tone.

"Ah...that was me sir," lied Demos trying to sound sorry.

"Tell me why you are here and not at the shattered vale?" asked the cheetah.

Demos had no clue what the shattered vale was but he quickly told her his story in hopes she would believe it. Once he was finished he was again brought to tears by telling of the death of his mother. The cheetah seemed to believe his story as her face softened at his tears.

"Young ones such as you two have been through a lot. You are free to stay here as long as you wish, but I must warn you, some would sooner see you leave," whispered the cheetah.

Demos mentally congratulated himself on his story, but was careful not to show a joyful smile; instead he gave her a small smile of relief.

"Tell me what your names are," He asked.

"I'm Demos and this is my younger sister...Nina," replied Demos trying desperately to keep a look small and helpless.

"I am chief Amaru, leader of this village," replied Amaru."Craven, show these two around and take them somewhere where they can sleep for the night,"

The cheetah on the left nodded and motioned for the two dragons to follow him. Demos and Cynder followed him as he led them through the village. Craven showed them the guard's tower and showed gave them a brief description of how there system worked.

Cynder stayed quite all the time but it was quite clear that she was looking forward to there tour, while Demos put this information into his plan.

There next stop was the training court. Demos had stopped with his planning for a moment to watch as both male and female cheetah fought each other with wooden swords and shields. Demos was impressed by some of the females as some had managed to corner there male counterparts into submission.

They stayed for a short moment and watched the warriors go at it again and again not caring if they were tired and sore. This made Demos think. When Cynder was under the dark master's control she had fighting skills, yet Demos was unsure how developed they were and if they were as good as they should be.

They quickly moved on to the market, which was filled with cheetah villagers moving back and forth to get the necessary things for dinner.

"You will find that our market is always filled with fish," said Craven as he noticed Cynder sigh with delight at the smell of cooked fish. "Would you like one?"

Cynder nodded as did Demos not able to control his hunger. Craven laughed and walked over to a stall selling bass meat. He bought two pounds of meat wrapped in wax paper and brought it over to the two dragons.

"Shall we continue?" he asked in a comical way.

**00000**

Demos was slightly impressed at the village. Even though it was small and cut off from the rest of the world it had somehow managed to thrive. Amaru was a good leader. He had made laws that were both fair but justifiable, and his people were happy.

He had to admit he was enjoying himself. Cynder walked by his side, as they were now headed for the residential district. The sun had fallen considerably from its peak and was now nearly dark. Demos and Cynder had just finished scouting out the village, while Cynder was busy admiring the village, Demos was busy looking for structural weaknesses.

Ever since Cynder had been saved Demos found that he was always planning and taking precautions. In a way it soothed his jittery nerves and gave him a sense of peace.

They both took a left turn and were blocked by a hut slightly larger than everyone else's yet smaller than the chiefs. Cynder walked in first and Demos went to follow her when suddenly a chill ran through his spine. Demos stopped and looked around.

He knew what that feeling was. It had always happened when someone was watching him. Demos looked around but found that no one was around him. He sighed as he shook it off as just his imagination.

Demos walked inside and walked over to Cynder who was lying on a pillow. Demos laid on a similar one next to her.

"Get some rest Cynder. First thing in the morning were leaving," whispered Demos as he embraced Sleep.

Cynder soon followed her brother in slumber, yet the night was not still. Something moved just outside of a nearby window.

**00000**

The surrounding area was pitch dark as if all the light had been sucked into a black hole. Demos could see nothing as he walked around blindly.

Suddenly the area was light in an orange glow as torches ignited into life. Standing in the center of the room was Gaul. Gaul stood straight with his scimitar swords in his hands; his magic green eye glowed in the dim light making Gaul appear menacing.

"So the little dragon returns," said Gaul mockingly. "This time you will not escape."

Demos charged at Gaul, but when he got close he felt something slam against his windpipe, causing him to fall to the ground coughing. Demos looked behind him and saw that a chain was attacked to the wall. The thick links of the chain snaked there way over to Demos and were lifted in the air. Demos instantly knew that the chain was attacked to a color that was no doubt around his neck.

Gaul laughed at Demos's failed try at hostility.

"You pathetic worm, you are going to die by the hands of the dark master," snarled Gaul.

Gaul walked away to the far end of the room and out of a door that Demos had not noticed. Demos struggled against his chain while snarling at Gaul.

"Came back you cowered, and fight me!" yelled Demos in anger.

Demos tried to break his chain but stopped as he thought he heard his name. Demos listened intently hoping someone was trying to rescue him. Minutes passed and he heard nothing. He was about to go back to breaking the chain when he heard it again louder this time.

"Demos wake up!" yelled a voice, yet it sounded so faint.

"Wake up," yelled the voice again this time louder.

Suddenly the room began to fade into blackness.

**00000**

Demos opened his eyes to see Cynder shaking him awake. Fear suddenly gripped Demos.

"What's wrong?' he asked sounding scared.

The village is under attack, we need to get out of here," said Cynder sounding exhausted. Demos to felt the effects from lack of sleep setting in but he quickly got up and ran outside to see the roofs of huts burning, and the village over run with ugly canine creatures holding sword and wearing ugly clothing.

Cynder joined Demos outside and was caught off guard by the destruction. She quickly shook it off as she looked at Demos for help.

"We need to get out of here, its not safe" said Demos quickly running for an escape route he had planned earlier.

Cynder quickly stopped him.

"No we need to help the villagers," said Cynder desperately.

"Cynder we're looking for a peaceful place to live. We were mistaken about this place now we need to leave," replied Demos trying to get Cynder to listen to him.

"I'm not leaving. They helped us when we were in need. We cant leave them to die like this," said Cynder Strongly.

"What if they found out who you really were? Do you think they would have helped you then? They don't care if it wasn't your fault they will want to kill you. They just want someone to blame!" yelled Demos in anger.

Demos soon realized what he had said and hated himself for it. What was worse was that he could see that he had hurt Cynder's feelings.

"That's why I want to help them. I want to redeem myself. I know that nothing I ever do will make up for what I did, but I don't want to die knowing I could have helped those whose lives I ruined," cried Cynder tears running down her face.

The force of Cynder's words hit Demos with a sickening thud. It had never occurred to him that Cynder wanted to help people. He had always thought that Cynder wanted to live out the rest of her life away from the hurt and ridicule. As Demos looked into Cynder's eye and pondered over her words, he realized that Cynder had not left the temple to find a place to live. She had done it so that she could make a name for herself other than The Terror of the Skies.

At this moment Demos felt so much pride for his little sister, she was so willing to risk death to help those that had hated her.

"Ok Cynder we'll stay and help them," whispered Demos. Unsure of what to do Demos quickly walked up to his sister and wrapped his wings around Cynder.

This made Cynder stop crying. Never had Demos hugged her first before. He had said many times before that he loved her and would protect her, and he had proven that he meant what he had said, but even though she knew he told her the truth she had always felt like something was missing. She now knew that this was what was missing, the loving embrace of a close sibling made Cynder feel more confident in her current mission.

"You put out the fires, and I'll go and try to help anyone still stuck in there huts," said Demos taking charge of the situation.

Cynder nodded and jumped into the air and began to fly around the residential district, while Demos ran to the nearest hut on fire. Demos pushed against the door but, something was jamming the door. Demos took a closer look and saw that the door was made of some thick wood and would be almost impossible to break down, yet this did not stop Demos from trying. Again and again he slammed his body against the door but it would not open. Demos was distraught. He could not get the door to budge.

Suddenly an Idea came to him but he was unsure he should use it. Demos quickly looked around making sure no one was looking, He turned and used his tail blade to cut the door from the top left corner to the bottom right corner, the he did the top right corner to the bottom left corner. He quickly turned around and unleashed two balls of red energy aimed for the middle of the door where an x was. The force of the attack caused the hinges to pull from the door frame.

Demos pushed against the door and it started to tip. The door was now out of his way and Demos saw that someone had shoved something in between the door and the hinges to keep the door shut. Demos quickly entered the hut and searched around, but was unable to hear anything. The hut was small and Demos searched each room but found nothing, and the heat was starting to be too much. Ready to move on Demos turned to leave but stopped as he heard someone cough violently.

0000

Cynder circled the district looking for fires. It was not hard to put out the fires, when she spotted one she would quickly dive down and fly over the house, then she would open her maw and blow causing a huge gust of wind to hit the flames, the power of the wind would at first cause the fire to get bigger but as she pressed on they would be smothered.

Unlike most dragons Cynder had found out soon after she was freed from the dark masters control that she had strange elements. She could wield more than one element and they all seemed dark, yet this power Cynder liked most. It seemed like the least bit evil. Suddenly Cynder spotted the cheetah chiefs hut. The hut was layered with fire.

Cynder swooped down over his hut and blasted it with gust after gust of wind. Each time she circled around it would seem that the fire was taunting her, first it would shrink but then something would give it extra fuel. Cynder circled around again, and was ready to blast it with more wind, but stopped when she heard someone yelling for help. Cynder landed and called for Demos, but he was nowhere Cynder acted on a dime and used her dark powers to get through the door.

00000

Demos dragged the last unconscious person out from the burning building. Lying on the ground were three cheetah villagers. To of them were adults but one was a young child. Making sure they were ok Demos moved on. Villagers ran from there houses and tried to find shelter. Demos looked around for any house that might have anyone still in it.

As he walked closer to the center of the district he suddenly saw Cynder just standing in front the chiefs house. Suddenly Cynder was gone in a cloud of black smoke. The cloud moved and went through the door. Demos knew that Cynder was using her elemental powers. Demos hoped Cynder was thinking with her head. If she was caught doing that everyone would know exactly who she was.

Seconds later the cloud of black smoke appeared again. The cloud disappeared as Cynder and the chief of the village appeared. Demos started in her direction, when he saw smudges of black amide her red stained scales. Demos rushed to her hoping that the berry juice was not wearing off. As he got closer he saw that the black smudges were only soot.

Demos was relived to see that the chief was unconscious. It meant that he had not seen Cynders powers.

"Are you alright?" asked Demos.

"Yea I'm fine," replied Cynder.

Cynder carefully placed the chief on the ground.

"What now?" asked Cynder disappointed.

"We have to leave, I know you like it here, but I have a feeling this attack was because of us," replied Demos trying to figure out who had done this.

Suddenly both Demos and Cynder was suddenly splashed with cold water. They both turned and looked to see an ugly canine face staring back at them.

"Gotcha!" yelled the canine creature.

Demos was confused by what he had said, but a quick look at Cynder made his blood run cold. The berry juice was starting to fade and slide down Cynders body leaving behind her shining black scales. Demos know the same was happening to him as well.

Demos did not care who this person was, all he knew was that he knew who they were. He was a danger to be kept around. Demos had killed before, and now he was about to kill again. He had never enjoyed killing someone but he usually did it to protect himself or Cynder, and now they were in the most danger possible.

Demos stepped forward but fell to the ground as something heavy fell on his head. Seconds later Cynder fell as well.

"Good night," said the canine creature mockingly to the two dragons.

**00000**

**I do not need to tell who had attacked the village. Read and review and just enjoy the story. Thank you.**


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro cannon characters. I only own Demos.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**00000**

**Training**

Demos's head was sore and he found that his world was spinning and swaying. Just then something odd struck Demos, He was awake and laying on his side, yet he was swaying and he could not feel the ground under him. Demos struggled to open his eyes, but managed to do so.

He saw that his body was lifted off the ground and being held by those ugly canine creatures. Suddenly Demos struggled in there grip, the creatures were not prepared for this and he slipped out of there hands. Unfortunately he was off balance and ended up landing on his side.

Demos groaned and stood up as best he could, now facing his captors he could clearly see in the light of the lamps hanging from the walls that they wore the clothing of pirates. Demos was surprised. He had never known about pirates. None the less Demos took on a fighting stance and waited for the pirates to attack.

The pirates laughed. Suddenly they moved apart so that one of there own could walk through. Walking behind them was Cynder. They had pinned her wings to her back and had tied her maw shut with rope, and had placed a collar around her neck. As Demos looked at her he saw her face give him a look of f ear.

"You have two choices here whelping. You can come with us or we can kill your sister," said the first pirate as he drew his blade and placed it on Cynder's throat.

Anger suddenly ignited in Demos as he watched the pirate slowly draw the blade across her throat, just above the color, leaving a thin line of blood run down her front, but fear also lurked within him. He knew they were serious. Demos lowered his head in defeat as the pirates surrounded him, and placed a collar on him as well.

They then lead to two through hallway after hallway, Demos was looking for something he could use to help then but found nothing, but as they walked Demos saw others with collars on them. One of them was one of the cheetahs that had brought him to the village. Suddenly the cheetah tripped and fell just in front of Demos. Suddenly the cheetahs hand shot out and grabbed Demos's leg, as he tried to stand up.

"I'm so sorry Please forgive me," said the cheetah as they dragged him to his feet.

Suddenly the cheetah winked at Demos and quickly fell back into his place. Demos was confused by what that was all about but then he felt something strange on his leg, where the cheetah had grabbed him. There was something sticky yet grainy on his leg; Demos soon realized that the cheetah had placed a piece of paper on his leg.

Demos could not think about it now as they walked up to a large double door. One of the pirates knocked and waited.

"Come in," said a voice sounding happy.

"Bring those fools in," said another loud and ignorant sounding voice.

The pirates opened the door and walked to two into the room. It was dark but there was just enough light to let them see that the room was filled with treasure of all kinds. There were swords and gold and chests filled with jewels. Sitting by the farthest wall was a large figure sitting at a desk piled with more treasure.

"If we take your muzzles off you must not use your powers. IF you do we will kill the other, is that understood?" said the first voice.

Both Demos and Cynder nodded. A pirate stepped forward and drew his blade. With a quick swipe of his blade the ropes fell from his and his sisters mouths.

Demos was slightly puzzled. When he heard the voice the figures mouth would not move.

"It would seem that scout was right. The Terror of the skies, was indeed at the cheetah village, but tell me, who is this other dragon?" the voice asked confused, yet intrigued.

"We don't know sir, he was with her when we captured her," said one of the pirates.

"Shut your mouth fool," said the other loud voice.

The pirate who had spoken flinched at the voice. Demos looked around and could not see anyone other than the figure.

"I am Demos, Cynders brother," Demos said hoping that would stir them up a bit.

"Is that so?" asked the first voice.

"Kill'em! "Yelled the second voice.

The pirate behind Demos pulled out a dagger and went to stab him, but Demos quickly tripped him with his tail and pinned him to the ground, Demos's Claws were just above the pirate's throat, ready to strike him down.

"I we have a fighter on our hands. I think the crowd will like you quite nicely. Take them both to a cell. We will make our lady Guest fight first," said the voice as the figure leaned forward and revealed what looked like some kind of parrot standing on the figures shoulders.

Two things went through Demos's head at this point. The first thing was that the parrots were in control and the second thing was, Cynders going to fight.

Demos and Cynder were quickly ushered out of the room, and were moved to a room filled with smaller empty rooms. They were both thrown into one of these rooms and locked in. Demos quickly looked for a window but saw that the back wall was nothing but wood. He sighed in frustration and punched the ground.

"What's wrong Demos?" asked Cynder watching her brother closely.

"We're trapped here, and there is no way out. What's worse is there going to make you fight someone," replied Demos getting angry just by the thought of it.

Demos walked off to a corner of the room and sat down, when suddenly something caught his eye. There on the ground were he had been standing was a piece of folded paper. Demos remembering the cheetah from earlier and quickly checked his leg. Sure enough the paper was missing from his leg.

Demos walked over to the paper and unfolded it.

"What Is that?" asked Cynder curious.

"It's a note from that cheetah that tripped in the halls." Replied Demos in a far away voice as he read the note.

"What's it say?"

"Demos finished reading the note then began to read it out loud so that Cynder could hear.

"Dear Demos. I helped you and Cynder into the village. I knew from the beginning who you two were. As the day passed I watched you two carefully making sure that you did not get into trouble or making sure no one gave you trouble. There is something you should know, we are on a ship, and our captives are called the skavingers. There will make you and Cynder fight in there arena. I wish you good luck and hope that we can meet again." Finished Demos.

"Demos If there going to make me fight them…Can you teach me how to fight." Asked Cynder pleadingly.

"Demos was unsure of what he should do, but he knew that If Cynder was to have a chance at surviving the battles, she would need more experience.

"How much do you remember when you were…you know?" Asked Demos painfully.

"Not much. I tried to ignore everything that I did when hurting people," replied Cynder sadly. Now that Cynder thought back on the past she wished she would have paid more attention.

"That's fine I'll teach you some of what was taught to me. It won't be much, but It might help you survive," Demos said Confidently. "First things first, Your going to dodge my attacks, we'll start off slow but then we will get faster and faster,"

"What I thought you were going to teach me to defend myself," Cynder said angrily.

"And I will but we don't know how much time until you have to fight, so I want to make sure you dodge what you can not deflect," replied Demos in a patient tone.

The Demos walked closer to Cynder and swung the blunt end of his tail blade at Cynders midsection, but Cynder was not fast enough and ended up getting hit. Cynder cried out and backed up, but Demos gave he words of encouragement.

"You need to watch my body movements and react in an instant."

Cynder nodded and tried again, but was quickly hit again. Again and again she tried but she kept failing, she was becoming frustrated, but Demos kept going telling her to watch his body, Just then Demos swung his tail at her head but she had did as he had said and seen it coming, she quickly ducked under his tail, she rose and started to celebrate but was rewarded with a hard hit in the ribs.

"Don't celebrate until you won, even then be careful of your surroundings and every one in them."

Cynder nodded and they began again. Cynder quickly made use of Demos's words and watched his body; she made sure she did not get caught up in her excitement when she successfully dodged his attacks. With out warning Demos speed up his attacks, at first Cynder was struck many times but adrenalin started to pump through her veins and she to speed up her dodges, The two were soon worn out, and Demos was glade to see that his sister had picked up his lesson so quickly. It made him proud.

"Alright were going to work on attacks, I want your claws in and the sharp side of your tail blade facing away from me," said Demos seriously.

Cynder nodded and readied herself for an attack.

"When attacking someone, you need to remember to also watch there body language. It does no good to attack and not notice your opponent reading himself for an attack," Said Demos hoping these words would sink in. "I want you to try an attack me."

Cynder when to slash at Demos with her paw but he quickly dodged, but Cynder followed up with her tail aimed for his foot, but Demos saw in her eyes that she was holding back so as not to hurt him. Demos jumped over her tail and landed next to her, he quickly raised his tail blade and put the blunt end to her throat. Cynder was caught off guard, as she forgot to watch him for a counter attack.

"Stop thinking of me as your brother and think of me as your enemy. If you don't come at me with the desire to kill me then you're going to lose. Stop worrying about hurting me, right now I am your opponent and you want to hurt me."

Demos jumped back and waited for Cynder to attack. She quickly Came at him and brought her tail in a diagonally slash but Demos could still tell from her stance that she was not in to the battle. He sighed as he thought of a way to get her to want to hurt him.

"I should have known you would never get this right, you're too worried about what you've done. You're a lover not a fighter and that's going to get you killed."

At these words Cynder was shocked but she was still holding out as her next attack landed on Demos to softly barley causing him to wince.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time teaching you how to fight you'll never get it right. Your weak Cynder, and always will be weak!" yelled Demos trying his best to mimic anger.

"Yes you are Cynder, you've always been weak. How are you going to save lives when you can't even hit somebody?" taunted Demos.

"I'm not weak!" yelled Cynder now starting to get angry. She could not believe what she was hearing, Demos had always said he had loved her but he was here tautening her and calling her weak. These words hurt her and made her hate Demos.

"Hit me damn it!" screamed Demos in anger. This anger was genuine as he was tired of Cynder ignoring his words. He wanted her to hate him so long as it made her fight better.

Suddenly Cynder struck out with her tail blade and hit Demos right where his leg and shoulder connected. Demos yelled out in pain but did not let it distract him as he quickly blocked her next attack, but Cynders anger would not stop so easily, attack after attack was laid on Demos, He had dodged most of them and blocked others, but he was getting hit every now and then, and the ones that landed on him hurt, Demos would hate to be in a battle with Cynder if she were more experience. Suddenly Cynder landed an attack on Demos's chest, with her claws out, causing three large vertical lines to run across his chest, luckily he had managed to step back just enough so that it would not be deep.

Seeing the blood Cynder gasped out in shock and looked at her claws. They were lightly covered in Demos's blood. She quickly ran to his side and apologized deeply.

"Cynder you don't need to apologize. You did well, but remember don't let your anger get to you, you might end up killing someone when all you want to do is hurt them," said Demos laughing at her expression.

"Wait your ok?' asked Cynder confused.

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound," replied Demos.

Just then the door to there cell opened. There standing at the door was a skavinger. He quickly looked at the two and saw that Demos was bleeding.

"What's going on," asked the skavinger angrily.

"Just warming up," replied Demos.

The skavinger looked at the two suspiciously before turning his gaze to Cynder.

"Your turns up," said the skavinger.


	5. Fight, Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro cannon characters. I only own Demos.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**00000**

**Fight, Night**

Demos looked at Cynder and nodded to her. Slowly she made her way to the door, uncertainty clouding her mind. Demos saw that she was scared, she had never fought before and she could not take confront in her attacks, for lack of skill.

Demos walked behind her to give her comfort but the guard shut the door in his face. Demos was outraged and he began to show his anger by taking it out on the steel doors that held him in. The guard pulled out his sword and entered the cell and approached Demos. Demos was ready though and as the guard grew closer Demos quickly rolled to the right and took out the guards legs with his tail. Once on the ground the guard tried to get upright but was stopped as Demos jumped on his chest.

"I want to watch her," growled Demos as his tail blade lowered to the guard's throat.

Afraid for his life the guard agreed to let Demos watch, but Demos kept an eye on him. The three made there way to the arena. Cynder had relaxed as her brother came to watch but she was still nervous as she was not sure who she would be going up against.

Once there Demos could hear the parrot like creature talking to a large crowd. For the night he promised them excitement, and suspense, and blood.

"Thieves and cutthroats, you feared her for years, she was the bane of your existence. The devil in the sky, she is the Terror of the Skies. She is Cynder!" yelled the soft voiced parrot.

The crowd was silent, for a few moments before they started to throw stuff at Cynder.

"She goanna die," said the other one.

With that the door opened and Cynder slowly walked in unsure of what to do, but before she could actually do anything, the parrots began again.

"Now my bands of misfits welcome her challengers. They were once hers to control, now there back with a vengeance and seeking blood. Please put your hands together as we welcome the Dark master's army," Continued the parrot.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the arena opened. Slowly five apes wearing bone like armor walked into the arena, each holding a scimitar sword. The apes took one look at Cynder before the each screamed out in anger. The scream was so loud that it bounced off the walls and traveled through the sky.

Cynder was taken back at the sight of the apes. Slowly she started to back up as a look of fear crossed her face.

Demos saw this and felt bad for his sister. "Cynder don't be scared. This is your chance to have revenge," Demos said trying to sound caring instead of hateful.

Cynder nodded and stepped forward. The apes laughed at her but none the less readied themselves for battle. Cynder got into a fighting stance as well, just as an ape ran forward and tried to strike at her.

Cynder quickly rolled to the side. The ape was unable to stop due to his momentum. Cynder used this to her advantage, as she used her tail to trip the ape. The ape fell to the ground. He picked himself off of the ground, his face full of dirt.

The booing at the show, some were even chanting for blood. Cynder did not know what to do, but she quickly backed away from the ape on the ground.

Suddenly a larger ape ran at Cynder with his sword over his head ready to strike. "Watch out!" yelled Demos fearing for his sister.

Cynder quickly turned around and saw the ape bringing his sword down. Without thinking about it Cynder used her tail blade to block the attack. The ape was caught off guard; Cynder used this chance to twist her tail sending the blade flying through the air.

The ape was angry and went to strike Cynder with his bare hands but Cynder easily dodged. The other apes had used this time to surround Cynder; they all now stood around her as she faced the large ape. The apes slowly moved in.

"Cynder you have to kill them!" yelled out Demos in frustration.

Cynder turned to face Demos. The ape used the distraction to punch Cynder on the side of the head, making her fall to the ground. The other apes took advantage of this and quickly moved in. Cynder looked up to see the large ape standing over her. One of the apes around them handed the large ape a sword.

The ape loomed over Cynder and smiled evilly and he brought his sword down. On instinct Cynder cried out in terror. The sword fell from the apes hands and landed away from Cynder as the ape clutched his head in pain. Cynder looked shocked but quickly used this to her advantage.

She got up from the ground and blew again only to send the apes in front of her flying back as a gust of wind blew them away. Cynder quickly turned on the two apes behind her. In her adrenalin induced rage she rushed forward and slashed at the ape to her left, while using her tail blade at the same time on the ape to her right. Her claws lodged into the left ape's chest leaving deep claw marks, while her tail blade had managed to cut the throat of the other ape.

Both apes fell to the ground, but it was the right ape that had died first, the left ape simply clutched his chest. The crowd started to cheer wildly at the sudden shedding of blood. It was at this time the Cynder had realized what she had done. She quickly looked at her claws and saw them stained with blood.

She quickly flicked her wrist in hopes of getting the blood off. "Don't worry about that now, just finish the battle!" yelled out Demos.

Cynder nodded, and ran at the three apes that had picked themselves off the ground. They looked stunned, and appeared to be trying to gain there balance. Cynder flew in after them keeping low to the ground. When she was close enough to one of the apes she folded in her winds and spun in the air. She hit the ape dead in the chest causing him to crash to the ground again, yet this time he did not get up.

Cynder quickly moved to the other two apes that had gained there balance. Both had seen what she did to there comrades and both looked ready to run. Slowly Cynder approached them, to the apes it looked as if she were taunting them, but in reality she was tired. All of the things she had been doing were quickly wearing her out.

Suddenly the two apes ran away from her. Frustrated Cynder flew after them. The apes were fast but Cynder was faster even if she was tired. She quickly caught up to one of the apes and dropped from the sky. Cynder landed onto the back of the ape, causing them both to crash to the ground, without though Cynder slashed away at his back.

The ape screamed out in pain and tried desperately to get away, but Cynder was too heavy for him. As time passed the apes struggling ceased and Cynder moved on to the next ape. The ape had gotten all the way to the other side of the arena and was slowly backing away from Cynder.

Cynder slowly approached as her exhaustion caught up with her. As she neared the ape had backed up as far as he could go. Suddenly the crowd started to throw things over the edge of the arena, a stray object caught the ape in the head and he fell to the ground.

Cynder stopped and rested for a second. 'We have a winner. Cynder, the most ruthless dragon in the dragon realms!" yelled the parrot, causing the crowd to chant her name.

Cynder looked up at the crowd, as tears welled up in her eyes. Slowly she made her way back to the gate she had come from. The door opened and Cynder walked in. apoun seeing Demos Cynder reached out and hugged Demos, as she cried.

"Hey what's wrong Cynder?" asked Demos concerned.

Cynder spoke between sobs. "I…Never killed…anyone before," replied Cynder.

"Hey listen to me. You had no choice. They put you up against five against one. If you did not act when you did you would be dead. Listen I know it's hard to live with but it gets easier. Don't think of it as taking a life, Think of it as saving all the people the person would have hurt if he were still alive," replied Demos trying to sooth her nerves.

Cynder stopped crying for a second and looked up at Demos. "I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to take someone's life. "Cynder said as she tried to stop sniffling.

Demos sighed as he felt bad for his sister. She would always have to live with this. "Cynder you kill all the time, when you catch something to eat you kill it so you won't die. Do you feel bad about that?" asked Demos in a stern voice.

Cynder shook her head. "The only thing that would make you a monster is if you enjoyed killing. Do you enjoy killing?" asked Demos still in a stern voice.

Again Cynder shook her head as she pondered over Demos's words. "You're not a monster, and you never will be. You're to kind to be a monster, and I don't want to see you feel sorry for yourself, you're stronger than that," Said Demos kindly.

At his words Cynder got a hold on her feelings. She soon realized that Demos was right. If she had not killed that ape, he would have killed her, and maybe even more people, had he ever managed to escape.

The skavinger who had brought them to the arena broke the two apart. "What's your problem!" yelled Demos angrily to the skavinger.

The skavinger smiled as he forced Demos into the ring. "Your turn," said the Skavinger evilly.

"Please pull out your daggers and welcome the supposed brother of Cynder. He is a fighter and will be ready to kill if provoked." said the parrot.

Demos smiled as he realized what was happening. He decided that he would give them what they wanted. He would give them Chaos. Demos opened his mouth and shouted towards a section of the crowd. All in the stalls covered there ears and screamed out in pain as there ears began to bleed.

"You wanted a fighter, you got one!" yelled out Demos as loud as he could. Those that had not been hit with his scream cheered and applauded his showmen ship.

Demos smirked as he had them right were he wanted them.

"Put your hands together for his challenger. The blundertails!" yelled the parrot.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the arena opened and out walked two scorpion like creatures. They were a deep red with large pincers and had cannons attacked to the end of there tail. Each had a small rider on its back who controlled there movements.

Suddenly one of the blundertails shot a cannon ball at Demos, but he quickly dodged to the left and shot a ball of red energy at the blundertail. The ball hit the blundertail and exploded leaving a fear stricken creature. Demos then quickly ran up to the blundertail and jumped over its midsection were the rider was sitting.

He stretched his claws out and just grabbed a hold of the rider. His momentum caused the rider to fall off of his blundertail and crash to the ground in a heap. Demos then quickly moved away as the blundertail began to go wild. Without it's rider it had no one to control it.

The blunder tail quickly saw its old rider and slowly approached him. Demos quickly turned away from the blundertail and focused his attention on the other blundertail. Unfortunately the rider had seen his attack on the other rider and had tightened his straps holding him to his ride.

The blundertail moved towards him but Demos moved away. Suddenly there was a scream of pain as the rider on the ground was but in half by his blundertail's pincers. The other blundertail then focused his attention on Demos.

With each blunder tail in front and behind him he had no where to run. If he ran left they would shoot at him and the same if he went right. Both blundertails raised there cannons and aimed for Demos. Both fired and time seemed to slow down but Demos knew it was only the adrenalin being pumped into his veins. He suddenly flew up and watched from above as the two cannon balls hit each other midway.

Demos flew to the blundertail behind him and landed where the rider had been. He quickly grabbed the reins with his teeth and had the blundertail follow the other rider. In a few short seconds both blunder tails were fighting each other. Suddenly one of the blundertails fell to the ground. Demos quickly plunged his tail blade into the back of the blundertail he was on causing it to go wild with pain.

Demos jumped off and while it was confused quickly used his scream towards it causing to thrash more wildly. Demos rushed forward and slashed it across the face with his tail blade, yet this was no enough so he quickly clawed the blundertail until it fell to the ground in a heap. Demos quickly finished it off with a quick stroke of his tail blade.

Demos had not noticed that the crowd was going wild over his sudden display of skill. He realized that if he did not tone it down then they might make him fight Cynder.

The gate to the arena opened and Demos walked out and rejoined Cynder. They were quickly led back to there cell.

Demos was covered with blood, but he ignored the sticky feeling on his scales and turned back to Cynder. He then began to train her again. This time he focused on her elemental abilities. The two even fought each other. While Cynder showed and increased will to win he also noted that her personality was changing. She use to be scared of most things and was worried about what people thought of her, as of now she was more confident in her attacks and was getting better at not letting the words of others get to her.

Several times there training was interrupted by a fight in the arena. Some times Cynder would go and others it would be Demos. Cynder was winning her battles and w as getting good at it while Demos was allowing himself some minor injuries so as to appear as if he were less skilled than he really was.

Just as Demos was explaining some strategies to Cynder a guard walked into the cell and forced Cynder out. Demos sighed as she was again forced into another battle. Deciding that this was the best time, he lay down and dozed off into sleep.

00000

Demos awoke about twenty minutes later to the shaking of the ship he was on. Demos quickly got up and looked out the door of his cell to see that the roof of the ship was on fire. In a panic Demos started to slam his body against the door hoping it would open. Demos was still tired from his fighting and from the wounds he ha d taken.

Demos tried again and again but the door was made of steel and was firmly bolted to the wall. Demos slumped to the ground as he began to cough due to the large amounts of smoke he was inhaling. Suddenly the door opened and Demos fell to the ground on his side. He quickly looked up but could see nothing though the smoke.

Just then someone grabbed him by his front legs and began to pull him out of his cell. The figure pulled him out from under the ships hull and brought him into the open air. Demos coughed violently and tried to fill his lungs with fresh air.

Demos quickly looked up and saw that the cheetah from that had given him the note was standing over him making sure he was okay.

"Wh...What happened?" asked Demos confused.

"The apes attacked the ship and took Cynder," replied the cheetah sadly.

Demos instantly shot up and began to search the skies for the apes.

"They went in that direction," said the cheetah pointing to the left side of the ship. Demos looked and saw in the distance that the apes were flying away on dreadwings. Demos quickly took off after them. He was still tired from the fighting and trying to open his cell, but most of all he was still weak from inhaling so much smoke, yet Demos kept going, determined to save his sister.

He soon caught up, but he could not see Cynder. Outraged he chose a dreadwing in the back and let out a scream. The scream caused the dreadwing to stop flapping its wings in fear, causing it to drop out of the sky.

The others turned and saw Demos and quickly took measures to stop him. They surrounded him, in the air, but through the crowd Demos saw a dreadwing leaving the pack. Demos instantly knew Cynder was there, but he could do nothing to get to her. Suddenly all the dread wings screamed at once.

Unlike his scream the dreadwing scream caused disorientation instead of fear. This scream caused Demos to pass out as the combined screams were overpowering. The last thing Demos could remember was falling, then in an instant he passed out.

**00000**

**There you go everyone this is chapter five. I am letting you all know right now that there is a strong chance that I will not continue the series after this story. There is just too many of you reading and not reviewing. I would love to have review telling me to continue and what you would want in the story but that's just not happening. **

**It really all depends on my attitude towards continuing. Thank you.**


	6. Locked in Again

**Ok So this is for cobalt Dragon so everyone look away –waits several seconds. - I said look away! anyways Cobalt Dragon I love your suggestion about Demos turning into a Demon, but I don't see that happening, but there is something I have wanted to try, he uses his power in fits of extreme rage and he takes on the appearance of a demon and causes fear and destruction around him.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Spyro canon characters, such as Spyro, Cynder, and Gaul. I only own Demos.**

**00000**

**Locked in Again**

Demos woke up to a pounding head. He felt as if someone had hit him in the head repeatedly with something heavy. Demos stood up and found that the room he was in was pitch black. Then suddenly the room lit up with the orange glow of torches. Demos gasped as he saw in the center of the room was Gaul. He was holding his scimitar swords and looking at Demos with his green magic eye making him look menacing.

Suddenly Demos remembered that he had seen this before. In the back of his mind he knew he had seen this before, but the question as to where was unanswered.

"So the little dragon returns," said Gaul mockingly. "This time you will not escape."

Suddenly Demos looked to the wall behind him and saw that there was a chain attacked to the wall and the thick links of the chain snaked there way to where he was at. All doubt left Demos as he remembered that this had happened to him somewhere before.

Gaul laughed at Demos's reaction to him. "You are not as stupid as you look," commented Gaul sarcastically.

"Where's Cynder?" asked Demos unable to hide the hatred in his voice.

"Oh she's fine; she's going to witness the dark master's return. In fact she is one who will help with his return." laughed Gaul as Demos ran to the end of his chain and fought to reach him.

"If you lay on hand on her you will regret it!" yelled Demos.

"Oh I'm sure I will just like I regret killing your pathetic excuse for a mother." Gaul said while smiling. Demos again fought against his chain as he tried to get to Gaul.

Gaul simply walked away from Demos laughing at his failed attempts to free himself. Demos on the other hand was putting forcing himself to not give up. He was determined to escape and rescue Cynder; hopefully Cynder would be able to take care of herself and escape. If she was wise she would not come back for him.

After while Demos stopped fighting the chain and just lay on the ground. Here he was, chained up and back in the hands of those that had caused both him and Cynder so much pain. He sighed and he looked at his chain. The links were to thick to pull apart, and his claws were not sharp enough to cut through it, he could try to use his powers but that would most likely do nothing to alter the chain.

"Damn it!" cursed Demos in frustration. He could not believe he allowed them to be caught, not once but twice.

Demos was so tired of this crap. He swore to himself that if he ever got out of this he would fly as far away from the war as possible, and he would take Cynder with him. That way no one could hurt them ever again. With these thoughts in his head he soon dozed off again as his body was still tired from all the dreadwings.

00000

As Gaul exited the cell he stayed by the door for awhile and listened to Demos as he fought against his restraints. He enjoyed to make dragons lives a living hell, after while the rattling of the chain had stopped and Gaul soon moved on. As he walked to the main chamber were Malefor would be set free, he thought of the rewards he would be given for his service.

He walked into the main chamber and looked at the large beam of purple light that shot from the ground into the sky. The beam made the air around them alive with energy; this caused some to have increased nervousness, while others were feeling stronger than they really were. Gaul was not excluded from this; as soon as he entered the room he felt his excitement increase.

He looked around and saw that Cynder was lying on her side still unaware from her beating. Gaul had personally seen to it that she was punished for her betrayal.

Suddenly an ape solder walked up to him, at first he was unsure of what to say, but quickly found his words as he saw the look of distaste on Gaul's face.

"We have destroyed the entire skavinger fleet like you asked." spoke the ape.

Gaul's distaste quickly turned to glee. The skavingers had been a throne in his side for a long time, always raiding dragon villages and stealing the gems that lay in the mines nearby, what had infuriated him more than anything was that his troops would come up missing. He would not care if it was a low number, but this was a constant thing, every day there were reports of troops going quite and not reporting in. He was glade to see that an enemy had finally been put to rest, for good this time.

Gaul walked over to his throne and sat down just as Cynder let out a groan of pain. She slowly lifted her head and looked around to see the room she was in. it was not until Gaul spoke that she realized that she was not alone.

"So glad you could join us," said Gaul as he stood up and loomed over Cynder.

"What do you want with me?" asked Cynder trying to stall for time.

"Why Cynder don't you know?"Taunted Gaul. "You are going to lead the purple dragon here, so that our master can return."

"He will never be my master ever again." replied Cynder with venom in her voice.

Cynder got ready to spit venom in his face when suddenly Gaul raised his staff. It glowed for a moment before showing in the magic crystals a picture of Demos lying in a cell with a chain around his throat. Cynder gasped as she looked at her brother, suddenly he coughed violently.

"If anything happens to me, the guard's right outside of his cell will kill him while he sleeps." said Gaul in a threatening tone.

"You're a coward Gaul." spat Cynder in anger.

"Gaul suddenly swung his staff and caught Cynder in the side of her head causing her to fall to the ground, a small amount of blood trickling down the side of her head. Cynder picked herself up off of the ground, and placed her paw to her hand only to draw it away to look at the red sticky blood.

"You will not speak to me like that!" Gaul yelled in pure rage.

00000

Spyro had just beaten what had looked like Cynder only every now and then it would take on a different color and he could only beat it with a certain element. Suddenly the door on the far side of the room opened. It was the only door that was open at this time as the two doors to the left and right of this door had already closed.

Spyro and Spyro approached the door slowly. "You go first." said Sparx in a low voice

Spyro ignored Sparx and walked into the door. Once Sparx felt the room was safe he quickly flew in, where he saw a large blue hourglass in the middle of the next room.

"Oh what's this?" asked Sparx to himself. "I think it's a magic wishing lamp."

Sparx flew closer to the hourglass and looked inside to the falling blue sand. "Hello…genie are you in there?" asked Sparx to no one as he tapped on the glass.

Spyro walked forward into the room and looked around amazed by what he saw. The walls were lined with books of every color and size. Some books, Spyro noted were very thick, while others seemed to only be a few pages long.

"This is increasable. The entire dragon history looks like its all here," said Spyro in aw.

"It is, or most of it is," said the old voice of the chronicler.

Spyro and Sparx both turned to see the chronicler walk out from the shadows. As always he wore a teal blue robe and had a light blue gem around his neck.

"You're the chronicler?" asked Spyro slightly taken off guard.

"Yes young dragon. I am the one that has been helping you on your quest," replied the old dragon.

Why have you brought us here?" Spyro asked still confused on the matter.

"Yea and it better be good if were risking our necks," chimed in Sparx.

"Young Dragon the night of eternal darkness approaches fast. I have brought you here so that you may survive in order to dispel the evil that will undoubtedly cover the land," replied the Chronicler.

"Sounds good enough for me," said Sparx as he rested on one of the book shelves. "Got anything more comfortable?"

"What about the guardians and Cynder and Demos? What will happen to them?" asked Spyro now staring to worry.

"The guardian's future is unknown, only time will tell what will happen to them, as for the future of Cynder," said the chronicler as a black book pulled itself from one of the shelves and floated in front of Spyro.

Spyro looked into the book and saw Cynder shrouded in darkness, Spyro was there as well and he appeared to be being attacked by Cynder.

"Cynder will fall to the darkness again, and I am unsure what her future will hold after that," replied the chronicler.

"What about Demos?" asked Spyro as he realized that the chronicler had skipped over him.

"Yea what about my best friend?" Asked Sparx.

"Young dragon His book is shrouded in darkness, I can not tell what is to happen to him, and even if I did I don't think you would want to know," said the chronicler keeping his voice low but unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"We can't just leave them to die out there, we have to help them," said Spyro raising his voice.

"Young dragon my job was to make sure you got here so that you could survive. I have done my job, besides I have interfered with Demos's life once before, to do so again would bring sever consequences apoun myself," replied the chronicler a slight hint of anger sliding into his voice.

Spyro wondered what the chronicler had meant by that but did not have time to think about it. "My friends are in trouble and I'm going to help them, and you can't stop me," said Spyro on the verge of rage.

"Then I won't. I have done my job, but it is your choice to stay here or not," replied the chronicler in a calm voice. "But I can give you directions as to were the two are,"

**00000**

**Thank you for reading I enjoy making you all happy.**


	7. What now

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro canon characters, such as Spyro, Cynder, or Gaul. I only own Demos.**

**00000**

**What Now?**

As night fell around the world Spyro was making his way to the Mountain of Malefor. Spyro landed on a nearby cliff that over looked the well of souls.

"So what now Spyro?" asked Sparx curious as to how they would proceed.

"I go in there and save them," replied Spyro confidently.

Sparx sighed. "If only it were that easy," said the dragonfly wistfully.

Spyro hesitated for a moment before he turned to Sparx. "Sparx I understand if you don't want to go in there with me. It's going to be dangerous and no one will blame you if you're scared," said Spyro understandingly.

Sparx was slightly taken back by Spyros comment. "Spyro buddy anything you can handle, so can I, besides you will need someone to watch your back," Sparx replied as he tried to sound confident.

Spyro nodded before he walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off while gliding over to a large rock that served as a watchtower. Spyro walked up a path that had been carved into the rock and found himself facing the back of an ape. Spyro quickly shot forward and plunged his tail blade into the apes back killing it instantly.

"Wow buddy you're getting better at this," said Sparx as he floated over the dead ape.

"Lets keep moving. We have to find Cynder and Demos," replied Spyro.

Walking to the top of the watch tower Spyro then glided over to the base of the mountain. There were three apes standing guard, one had noticed him and screeched alerting the others. Spyro quickly shot a fireball at him causing him to die instantly, leaving the air smelling of burnt fur and flesh.

The other two apes ran at him but Spyro dodged and used a bolt of electricity to paralyze one of them. He then jumped on the other one knocking him to the ground, plunging his tail into the ape's chest causing him to spit up blood before the light left his eyes. Spyro moved to the ape he had paralyzed and quickly killed him.

Farther up an ape had seen the whole thing, he quickly ran to tell Gaul.

00000

Demos had tried again to break his chain, leaving him exhausted, but he would not give up easily. He pulled and slashed at the chain with his tail blade and claws, leaving only small scratches in his chain. Out of frustration he opened his maw and screamed. His scream bounced off the walls intensifying it as it became a chorus of screams.

Demos shut his maw and the screaming stopped. Just then the door to his cell opened and both the apes in the room walked in. they closed in on him but made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Suddenly the door opened again and Gaul walked in looking as if he was ready to kill someone.

"What are you two doing in here? I told you to wait outside!' Yelled Gaul

"He was trying to break free," said one of the ape's defensively.

"He is not to be harmed until I say so," replied Gaul his fury brimming.

With that Gaul walked out. The apes took a second to digest what had just happened; when they realized that Gaul was gone they quickly left Demos to himself in the cell.

Demos smiled as he held up his tail blade to reveal a ring of keys handing from his tail blade. He laughed and he freed himself from his chain as he thought about how stupid the apes were. It was so easy to manipulate there fears. Slowly Demos approached the door. He walked out the door to see two startled apes looking at him. In an instant Demos had speared one with his tail blade. Quickly pulling his tail blade from the dead ape he then launched himself at the second ape and tore its throat out.

Demos quickly hid the dead apes in his cell and walked through the halls looking for Cynder. He would not leave here without her.

00000

Gaul sat on his throne. He sat still not moving. He showed no signs of being alive except for the occasional blinking of his green eye. Suddenly a small ape ran into the room. The ape looked tired, and was trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Sir...the...purple dragon...is here," said the ape in between breaths.

"Good. How long till he gets here?" asked Gaul commandingly.

"He was right behind me," replied the ape.

Gaul stood up and walked over to Cynder who was lying on the ground, nearly asleep from lack of doing anything. Gaul grabbed her by her wings, causing her to yell out in pain. Gaul set her on her feet.

"When he gets here you will fight him, or I will kill Demos," said Gaul in a threatening tone.

"Cynder nodded. It was now her turn to protect him instead of the other way around. Cynder looked at Gaul and felt an immense amount of hatred for the ape king.

Cynder looked around hoping she could find a way to escape, when suddenly the green flames in the torches extinguished themselves. Cynder could barely see as the light from the purple beam casted a small amount of light. Cynder shuffled her feet a little causing the chain to rattle and making Gaul jerk back on it.

Cynder looked up to where she thought Gaul was, and tried to think of something rude to do but nothing came to mind. Cynder was distraught as she could not even have the pleasure of insulting him without his knowing.

Several minutes went by when Suddenly Cynder heard the distinct sound of wing beats nearby.

"Where are we?" asked the familiar voice of Spyro.

"The better question is, what's that smell?" replied Sparx

Spyro with the dim amount of light that there was walked toward the large beam of lit in the center of the room.

Suddenly Gaul laughed as he saw the purple dragon. "The purple whelping. It's fitting that you should be her to witness the dawn of a new age," said Gaul glad to be able to continue with his plans.

"I knew your amity for Cynder would lead you here and now we can begin our long awaited day,"

"Where's Cynder and Demos?" asked Spyro keeping his voice level.

"He is none of your concern, but I think it is fitting that Cynder be the one to finish you off," replied Gaul as he lead Cynder out from behind his throne,

The chain around her neck was removed and she moved to stand a few yards away from Spyro.

"Cynder you don't have to do this," said Spyro hoping she would listen.

"Just like old time's huh Spyro," said Cynder. Suddenly she leaned forward and whispered to Spyro. "Just like last time, line me up with the staff.

Spyro nodded and the two began to circle each other, as they soon switched places, Cynder suddenly jumped and flew towards Spyro. Spyro quickly dodged to his left, and Cynder was now headed for Gaul. Gaul had seen this coming. His hand shot out and grabbed Cynder by the throat.

"I should have known you would not have the spine to kill him," exclaimed Gaul in anger.

Suddenly Gaul threw Cynder to the side where she smacked against a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly there was a scream of anger. All heads turned to see Demos gliding down from the hole in the room that let the beam of purple light out.

00000

Demos was searching desperately for Cynder. He had long ago been discovered to have escaped his cell and was now battling apes that tried to stop him. Demos rounded a corner and found ten apes approaching him.

Demos looked into the eyes one of them. Suddenly the ape started to attack his fellow apes as he saw them as large enemies. Most of the apes tried to avoid him not wanting to hurt there comrade but others fought back. Demos used this distraction to kill the apes that were not attacking. Five apes dropped to the ground dead.

The other apes had just finished killing the first ape, before they could turn around another two apes dropped as Demos slashed at there knees. Two apes looked at Demos slowly backing away, but Demos used his banshee scream, the apes dropped to the ground as there witnessed there greatest fears coming to life. In a matter of moments the two apes had been scared to death, liberally.

Demos moved on. He was suddenly in a room that was virtually empty except for large statues of some dragon. Demos looked for a way out but found that the room had no exits. Demos looked up to the walls and saw that there was a large hole in the side of the wall that led outside. Demos quickly flew out of it and found that he was near the top of the mountain.

Strangely the mountain looked like the head of a dragon whose mouth was open, with a large beam of purple light shining out as if the head were using an elemental attack. Demos landed on the top and found a large hole letting the beam of light out. Demos flew down it.

Within seconds Demos had entered a large room. Demos looked down and watched as he saw Cynder thrown against a wall. She slumped to the ground and appeared to be unmoving. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw his sisters crumpled body lying on the ground.

Demos had promised to protect Cynder and he had failed. A great grief welled up in Demos's soul, but with his sorrow also came hatred and anger. Demos quickly let out a large scream that resonated in the room.

All heads turned To Demos as he glided down from the room. To say that his anger showed on his face would be an understatement. Demos had watched as Gaul had killed his sister and he would make sure that he paid for it with his life.

Demos landed in front of Gaul. Gaul readied his sword for an attack, but a quick look at Demos's face made him stop in fear. Suddenly a deep red energy emitted from Demos's body, and filled the room. Every one caught in the red energy felt a coldness creep up into the pit of there soul. This included Spyro.

Spyro visibly shook with fear, as he felt like his happiness was torn from his body, as well as his warmth. He truly felt as if he were dying inside.

Suddenly the red energy retracted and surrounded Demos as if he were covered in a red mist. Suddenly in the eyes of everyone in the room he appeared to grow in size.

Gaul looked on in fear as he saw a large version of Demos, except Demos's green caring eyes were replaced by red vengeful eyes. The large image of Demos walked forward and slashed his claws at Gaul. The energy in his attack was so strong that the image of Demos took solidified. Gaul stepped back and looked down at his chest, where three large and deep slashes marked Demos's attack.

Gaul was truly terrified now as he looked into the eyes of the large version of Demos. Suddenly The image of Demos took to the sky, yet as he did so the power of the energy was so great that the ground shook and fell in causing Both Gaul and Spyro to fall into the hole.

The energy slowly started to fade as Demos thought Gaul to be dead. The image of Demos shrank in size until Demos stood in its place looking tired and sad. Demos walked over to the body of Cynder. As he looked down at her body Demos thought of all the things he could have done to prevent her death. Sadly he walked away and exited the room.

Suddenly the mountain seemed to shake as it was rocked by a large earth quake. Large rocks started to fall around Demos as this happened it blocked off both exits. Demos was trapped and his room was slowly getting smaller as rocks fell around him.

00000

Spyro watched as a larger version slashed at Gaul leaving large slashes in his chest. Demos rose in the air ready for another attack, when suddenly, the ground gave in. Both Spyro and Gaul fell into a lower level of the mountain. While Gaul landed on the hard ground Spyro had landed in the beam. Suddenly he felt an immense amount of hatred.

Spyro felt his thoughts turning to evil in his head and suddenly all he wanted to do was kill the ape king. Suddenly his scales turned from a light purple to a deep black purple, and his eyes turned pure white. Gaul stood up and saw Spyro. Still in a state of shock from Demos's attack the ape king found himself unable to move. Suddenly Spyro opened his mouth and a large beam of dark purple light struck the ape king.

Gaul screamed out, but was unable to move. Within seconds he had turned to stone, as did his staff. Spyro stopped his attack only for a second, and then shot another blast at the stone ape king, causing him to shatter along with his staff.

The mountain shook with the force of his power. And large stone pieces of the mountain fell from the room and walls. Spyro flew up to the first level of the mountain and found Cynder along with Sparx. Cynder took one look at Spyro and felt herself go cold with fear. Spyro had turned dark before her eyes.

"Spyro snap out of it," pleaded Cynder.

Spyro turned to her with and evil look on his face. Suddenly Cynder jumped toward him and knocked him out of the beam of purple light. Spyro quickly looked around and saw that Cynder was still looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Cynder…I'm sorry," said Spyro as he felt guilty for making her afraid.

"We need to get out of here now," said Sparx in an annoyed yet scared to death tone.

"Wait, we need to find Demos," said Cynder as she realized he was not here with them.

"Cynder we can't," said Spyro. "He gave into the darkness," said Spyro unknowingly.

Suddenly the exits started to close as rocks fell over them. Cynder nodded as she took Spyro's word. The three began to head for one of the exits when suddenly a rock fell over it blocking there only way out.

"Were too late," said Spyro dejectedly.

Spyro was confused; he did not know what he was going to do, when suddenly Spyro felt a large amount of energy building in his body.

"Get close to me," exclaimed Spyro hoping that whatever was happening was good.

Cynder and Sparx did as he said, and Spyro tapped into the energy in his body. Suddenly there was a large flash of light that enveloped all three and the rest of the room that was not blocked by rocks. Once the light had faded, all three were trapped in an amber crystal. Slowly the light in the room started to fade.

**00000**

**There is the last chapter to this story. I have decided against my better judgment to go onto story three, but I expect reviews encouraging me to do story four. Anyways I will take a few days break and get back at the story business.**


End file.
